A fairly odd move
by pyromoosepoop
Summary: Timmy Turner moves to where ever Invader Zim takes place. Timmy then has to endure Dib's craziness, Zim's weirdness, GIR's insanity, and more. But is Timmy's sudden move all an evil plan to take over fairyworld, thought up by one of the many bad people to be in Timmy's life? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot**

 **SUMMARY: Timmy Turner moves to where ever Invader Zim takes place. Timmy then has to endure Dib's craziness, Zim's weirdness, GIR's insanity, and more. But is Timmy's sudden move all an evil plan to take over fairyworld, thought up by one of the many bad people to be in Timmy's life? Read to find out.**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: i like cake. *eats a slice of cake***

"Class, the school board is forcing me to look at another one of your horrible faces." Our scary teacher Ms. Bitters said. A weird looking kid came through the door. He had blue eyes, brown hair, huge buck teeth, and there's this pink hat on his head to match his pink shirt. He also had dark blue pants and the exact same shade of blue shoes. The green and pink notebooks he was holding looks stupid. "You will sit next to Zim." Ms. Bitters said. Wait… I sit next to the weird sick kid Dib calls an alien…. "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE UNDERGROUND CLASS ROOM!" I shouted. "To bad. I hate you." Ms. Bitters responded. A black abyss opened under my desk. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" I screamed as I fell. "There's no earthly way of knowing which direction you are going there's no knowing where you're rowing or which way the river's flowing. Is it raining, is it snowing, is a hurricane a-blowing? Not a speck of light is showing so the danger must be growing. Are the fires of Hell a-glowing? Is the grisly reaper mowing? YES, the danger must be growing for the rowers keep on rowing, and they're certainly not showing any signs that they are slowing!" a voice chanted as I fell. Images of creepy things illuminated the walls around me. I screamed loader as I plummeted to my doom.

The weird looking kids screams were heard for a split second because the floor snapped shut and a new desk exactly where the old one used to be. "ooo, this school seems nice Timmy. And it finally spelled school right!" Cosmo said, commenting on the big letters saying SKOOL in the front. No he wasn't being sarcastic. He's just an idiot. Ignoring Cosmo's comment, I stared at the empty desk where that kid used to be. And I thought schools in Dimmsdale where bad, this teacher is way worse than Mr. Crocker! "SIT DOWN" my new teacher snarled at me. Terrified, I walked over to my new desk and placed my 'notebooks' down. "I bet it's not as bad as it seems sport." Wanda said. "Yeah, I guess you're right. At lease nobody here is trying to capture you guys like Mr. Crocker does." I whispered back. "Ms. Bitters, can I point something out?" a kid asked. I looked to the left of me and saw this kid with a big head a desk away. He had brown eyes under his glasses and had spiky black hair with one big spike popping out and going back in a nearly right degree angle. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a gray neutral emoji on it and a black trench coat. All the kids groaned at the big headed boys statement. "What is it, Dib!" the teacher, Ms. Bitters, growled at the weird haired kid, Dib. "Okay, well first off, LOOK AT ZIM! HOW IS HE NOT AN ALEIN?" He shouted. I looked to my right and saw Zim in the desk next to mine. He had green skin, no ears, and no nose. His backpack…thing…had claws which extended over his black hair to working on something that had sparks were flying off . His bluish gray eyes were behind safety goggles, and looked like he hasn't payed attention to anything that happened recently. He looked over at Dib and the claws, the thing he was working on, and his safety glasses disappeared into his 'backpack'. "LIIIIIIES!" Zim yells and stares at Dib. "You're crazy." One kid said. Everybody agreed. As Dib narrowed his eyes at Zim determinedly, Ms. Bitters growled, "Zim! Kids like you are making schools waste all of their money! Share your textbook with the new kid." Zim made a noise that sounded kind of like 'hhmmm' and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. His expression changed drastically as he stared screaming and pointing at me with his gloved, three fingered hand. "AAAAHH! THE BEVEAR HUMAN WANTS TO EAT THE MIGHTY BRAINS OF ZIIIMMM!" Zim yelled and then hid behind his chair. "What?" I questioned looking at Zim. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BRAIN JUICES YOU VILE BEAST! GIR! ATTACK THE BEVEAR HUMAN!" He yelled. Just then, a green dog thing came literally flying into the room. "WWWOOOOOOOO-WWWWHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" it screamed as it flew around. "AAAH! I WISH THAT THING WOULD GO AWAY!" I shouted at my notebooks so they could hear me over the wooshing and screaming of the dog thing. Wanda and Cosmo took out their wands and made my wish come true. Noticing his green dog thing was gone, Zim ran out of the class screaming. I hate this stupid town. Why did Mom and Dad have to move? What was wrong with Dimmsdale?

Wishing? This new kid must have a genie, or a fairy or something like that. I'll prove to everyone that I'm not crazy! Then they'll believe me about Zim! And praise me for saving the earth! Oh what a day that will be. "Well, that was annoying. Dib, I blame you. Detention for a week. Now go fill your filthy mouths with food to continue your pathetic existence longer!" Ms. Bitters said then disappeared. Why does she always blame me? Anyway, I should tell Gaz about the new kid's magic. No wait, she'll just call you crazy. Don't tell anyone of your suspicion, not even the new kid. He just moved here, so he must be friendless, I'll become his best friend! Then he'll let me see his wish granters! Wow Dib, you're a genius! "Hey, big head! Grab your food already!" the lunch lady yelled at me. I grabbed the tray, walked out into the lunch area, and plopped my food next to my sister, Gaz. As usual, she was on her game slave. I looked over at new kid. He doesn't have notebooks anymore, but he does have a pink muffin and a green milk carton. This school is incapable of handing out objects that are those colors, to bright and cheerful. Wasn't his notebooks green and pink too? Maybe he has two magical things that are those colors? "Hey Gaz, I'm going to go sit next to the new kid." I said. "If you interrupt me again, you will wish that you were never born." Gaz threatened. Even though I was use to that, I was still disturbed. So much hate in her ever word! IT'S TERRIFYING! "Hi new kid is it ok if I sit by you?" I asked. "Hey, Timmy's making a new friend!" an unfamiliar, stupid sounding male voice said from nowhere. "See Timmy, moving isn't so bad." An unfamiliar, naggy sounding voice said. Timmy looked at me and smiled. WOW! HIS TEETH ARE HUGE! No wonder Zim was terrified. "Yeah, sure. You can sit with me. My name's Timmy, and you're Dib right?" Timmy asked. "Yes, I'm Dib. How do you like it here?" "It's very weird here. What was with that green kid and the flying green thing?" "Oh, that's Zim," I said then ate some peas, "He's an alien. The green thing was his minion GIR. GIR's a robot just in a dog costume, and he's insane. They got sent by their tallest, oh, by the way, Zim's alien race worships the tallest of their kind, I think that it's stupid, but anyway, Zim got sent here to destroy and take over earth. And I'm going to stop him! You can help me if you don't think I'm crazy." I said and smiled at Timmy. If he says yes, then we can still be friends until I reveal his magic. That's when one of the jerks from my class shoved my head into my food. "You're crazy" The jerk kid said.

Dib was cleaning the mashed potatoes off his glasses. As he put them on, he flicked a pea off his weird hair. With the pea off his hair, he was fooodfree, then a little girl playing a video game stood behind him. She had squinty eyes, purple box like and spiky hair, and a black dress with a skeleton necklace over it. She smiled, it was creepy. "That was funny" she said and shoved Dib's head back into his food and walked away. Everything is so evil here. "Are you okay?" I asked Dib. "Yeah, I'm fine. That was my little sister Gaz. Do yourself a favor and stay out of her way." Dib said, not taking his head out of his food. The bell rang. "Well, I better get back to class. Who else will they all call crazy" he moped as he walked back to class, wiping some of the food off his face. After he left, I said "Dib looks miserable. Why doesn't he have fairies?" Because everyone has already left for class, Cosmo and Wanda poofed into their fairy forms. "Well Timmy, Jorgen declared this town unsafe for fairies when they started giving out meat for Valentine's Day." Wanda explained. "Will I lose you guys?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure you won't" Cosmo said. Wanda, who just poofed away the copy of Da Rules, said "I don't think that you'll lose us just because you moved." "That's good. Is there anything in the rules that doesn't allow me to lend my fairies to the kids in this town?" I asked. "I don't think so," Wanda said, "Let me guess, you wish the weird haired kid had one of us a temporary fairy god parent?" I smiled, "sounds about right." "Ooo! I got it!" Cosmo said. He raised his wand and disappeared.

Humans are disgusting! Dib-stink and his huge head, beaver thing and its brain-eating teeth, and all those hideous class mates at skool! I can't let my tallest down, so I must make a brain… protector… thing…. Yyyyyeeeeeessssssssssssssssss… GENIUS! Oh Zim, you never fail to amaze me. "INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT" my computer blared. I turn around from my mighty head protector to yell at GIR for making the defenses less good, but I found this floating thing with green hair and eyes. "Hi weird haired kid! I'm Cosmo, your new fairy god parent!" It said. How is it flying? "COMPUTER!" I yelled, "ANALYSES!" "Analyzing, analyzing… analyses complete. That is a fairy from fairy world. When they come to earth children, they become that child's fairy god parent and they have to grant that child's every wish, as long as it's not ageist their rules." My computer said. I stared at the floating human thing. I've already taken off my ingenious human costume, so this thing better be on my side. "How do you work?" I asked. "Well, you say 'I wish' then what you with for, then I grant it" the fairy said smiling, then he held up a black stick with a yellow star on top. "ooooookaaaaaay… I wish… GIR was down here." I said, just to test it out. "You got it!" the fairy said. He raised the star stick and it started to glow. Next thing I knew, my insane SIR unit, GIR, was beside me and in his, also genius, dog costume. "HEY! WERE'D MY PIGGIES GOOO?!" he yelled at nothing then saw the green fairy and smiled. "I'M GONNA DANCE ON YOUR HEAD!" he yelled and jumped out of his dog costume onto the fairies head. He danced on its head. "I wish GIR would get off your head" I said. The fairy raised his wand and made GIR appear beside me again. "ooooooo… I WISH I HAD A PUPPY!" GIR yelled. "YAY, PUPPIES" the fairy said and poofed up a real dog. "YAAAAY! I WISH TO GO TO A LAND OF PPUUUUUUUUUUURREEE TTAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS" GIR yelled. "TACOS!" the fairy yelled and both of them disappeared leaving behind a pink smoke cloud that said 'tacos'. I looked at the puppy. "COMPUTER!" I yelled. "I'm on it" he groaned. The puppy burst into flames and got reduced to ash. I laughed triumphantly. "Mighty worriers from Irk such as Zim don't need assistance. The fairy would just slow me down. GIR will be back soon anyway." I said and walked away to continue my brain protector.

"GIR will be back soon anyway" the alien said, then he started walking back to his thing. My plan is working perfectly! I turned rerouted the crystal ball because I didn't need to see Zim work on his helmet, I was much more interested in seeing that idiot Cosmo and the robot continue to act out my plan. Soon, Turner will be out of the way, and I can finally take over fairy world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I looked at the idiot and the fairy sitting on a planet of tacos threw my crystal ball.

TACOS! EVERYWHERE! IT WAS BEAUTIFUL! NOM NOM NOM NOM *that's me eating the floor, which is tacos*! I looked over to the robot that wished us here. "I-I love you" he said holding as many tacos as his arms can carry. Then he ate all the tacos in his hands in a matter of seconds. "I WISH YOU CAN STAY WITH ME FOREVER!" the robot said. Forever? Timmy would miss me. And I know I'll eventually miss Wanda's nagging… "How about another week or so?" I said. "WWWWOOOOOOOOO-WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he said while running around me. He then fell onto the taco floor and started putting them in his mouth. I raised my wand and made it so I don't have to return to Timmy at midnight. I better write him a letter so he doesn't worry.

So the idiot extended his stay. Perfect. Now, making that letter encounter some bad luck so Turner never gets it will be easy. Especially for an evil mastermind like myself. My plan is going better than I thought! Fairy World is as good as mine. I'm pretty sure my tooth glistened off the light of my crystal ball when I smiled evilly. As good as mine… watch out fairy world…


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot**

 **SUMMARY: Timmy Turner moves to where ever Invader Zim takes place. Timmy then has to endure Dib's craziness, Zim's weirdness, GIR's insanity, and more. But is Timmy's sudden move all an evil plan to take over fairyworld, thought up by one of the many bad people to be in Timmy's life? Read to find out.**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I know this is short and lacking in Zim, but the author in me said "you have to end the chapter here or I will kill you". A new chapter is definitely coming, eventually. Hope you enjoy :)! please favorite, follow, and and review if you do enjoy. It would most likely make a chapter come quicker.**

When I woke up, Cosmo wasn't in the race car bed next to mine. I heard the sound of a pan dropping, so poofed to the kitchen of our castle. On the table there was a plate of waffles unevenly stacked with chocolate drizzle pored over it. I love Cosmo, he may be an idiot, but he's so caring and innocent. I took a bite of one of the chocolate covered pancakes, and it tasted terrible! Like _someone_ put salt instead of sugar into the waffle mix. Oh yeah… wasn't I looking for that someone before I got distracted? I floated around the kitchen until I heard a scream that sounded like Timmy. I poofed out of the fish bowl to see Timmy still in his pajamas, scrambling to find his outfit for the day. "What's the matter Timmy?" Cosmo, who was floating around him, asked. "There was a black out and my alarm didn't go off so I'm late to school!" My godchild said panicking. "Timmy, are you forgetting something?" I said, holding my wand up and making it glow. Cosmo did the same thing, but his didn't glow. Strange…. It's probably nothing. "Oh ya, I wish I am at school fully prepared and not late!" "You got it sport!" POOF!

I, being the one of the last kids to class, took my seat and noticed both Zim and Timmy were not there. Suddenly a pinkish purple could of smoke appeared on Timmy's chair that said 'poof' in purple. The smoke cleared away quickly and Timmy was sitting there. His green and pink note books appeared afterwards. I started twitching. HOW COULD THEY NOT SEE IT! I'M NOT CRAZY! I HAVE TO TELL THEM THAT THAT KID HAS MAGICAL STUFF! SSTTUUUFFFFFFFF! "Are you okay?" Timmy asked me. I was just about to tell Timmy that I know about his fairies, but one of my classmates answered for me. "He's crazy." Another classmate said, "Ya, he usually does this when calling Zim an alien". My classmates are so stupid. "Zim is an alien!" I yelled. It was silent. Then a kid threw an apple at my head and yelled "CRAZY! AND YOUR HEAD IS BIG". Everyone but Timmy laughed. Then I saw Timmy talk to his magic note books, but I couldn't hear him.

"He still looks miserable. What did he wish for?" I asked Cosmo. "Well, he didn't trust me, so he didn't wish for anything." He replied. I was going to say something but a hole appeared in the floor next to the teacher's desk. The hole burst into flames that reached the ceiling, but the flames disappeared after a second, revealing Ms. Bitters. She hovered over the black abyss, then the hole closed, and Ms. Bitters legs appeared. WHAT THE HECK! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? "Shut up and sit down! I need to teach you about a thing called 'STD'." Ms. Bitters growled. What's a STD?

I wanted so much to laugh at the luck of my fake god child, but the moron I am impersonating wouldn't do that. This is so exiting! I can barely contain the enjoyment I am currently experiencing! Timothy Tiberius Turner, my long time enemy, will finally get what he deserves!

I sat next to Timmy at lunch again today. Yesterday at detention, I hacked the school's security cameras and watched Timmy and his magic things very closely. I noticed that his notebooks had faces! Knowing everybody in this town wouldn't believe me, so all I did was memorize both faces. When it got to lunch time, the muffin and milk carton also had the same faces. I got to watch until past me walked away, then Ms. Bitters ripped my computer away and growled at me. I started studying his pink muffin to see if it still looked the same. It did. Timmy was staring at his food, probably traumatized by the lesion. Ms. Bitters showed pictures. It made me feel sick to think about our lesion, so I started observing the green milk carton. Before I got very far, Timmy mumbled "I wish I didn't know what a STD was." "Are you sure you want to do that Timmy?" the milk asked. Wait, there's something different about that voice. It sounded the same, but it sounded slightly… forced? Ya, forced I think. And it was slightly hesitant on saying 'Timmy', like it wanted to say something else. WOW, I'M REALLY OBSERVENT TODAY! It must be because Zim didn't show up to school. Hey, what's Zim doing anyway? "Can you at least get rid of the pictures" Timmy asked. I was probably too distracted by thought to hear a small chunk of the conversation. Now I'm focused. "Sure thing sport." The muffin said. The muffin sprouted a small hand with a wand glowing yellow that disappeared shortly afterward. A wand. Fairies? Her voice was the same naggy one as before. What was with the green thing then? Timmy started eating his food, probably forgetting those images, so I started observing the green fairy thing obsessively. It looked the exactly same as yesterday. I was about to stop stalking Timmy's milk and actually enjoy having his company, but then me and the milk locked eyes. I was going to look away, but I couldn't. The milks smile got bigger. This made me feel as if Gaz was threatening me. How was I scared of smiling milk!? The milks eyes narrowed, still smiling. I could sense the evil in it that was definitely not there yesterday, it smiled bigger. The green eyes turned blood red, I could hear laughing in my brain. Evil laughing. HELP ME! THIS THING IS GOING TO KILL ME! WHY CAN'T I LOOK AWAY! HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPP…. Were's Zim? He's planning to take over the world, isn't he? Not if I can help it! Last time I saw him he was running away from the HUGE teeth of the new kid. Is that why I'm sitting with him and not Gaz? That must be the reason. Hey, he can help me show the alien for what he really is! His name was Timmy, wasn't it? I looked at his grayish brown muffin and gray milk carton. Why did that milk give me chills?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm late for Skool, the filthy Dib-stink must be curios by now. This brain protector took longer than I thought, but now I can sit next to that hideous beaver-human. He will be second to be killed by the migHTY FIST OF ZIIMMM! First will be that nusence, Dib. Maybe I should make Dib have a second chance at a moosey fate…. No, not painful enough. Oh, hey. The humans are shoving food into their hideous mouths. I could do something to the Dibs chair. Maybe beaver-boy's chair too. HehehehahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA

Me and Dib walked back to class, but he seemed less friend like to me. Like I did something wrong. Does he know that I have fairies? I hope not. We walked into class together and that green kid was sitting in the desk next to mine. He had this big white baseball helmet thing on his head and it looked like a clear jelly was on it. It had a picture of a beaver with an X over it beneath the jelly. He was smiling with his zipper like teeth. Wait, he has zipper like teeth!? And they're pink! How do people think he's human? Well, Wanda did say they give out meat on Valentine's Day. I really hate this town. I sat down and my seat was wobbly. Because it wasn't wobbly before lunch I looked and saw a small part of one of the legs was sawed off. Dib was looking at his chair legs too. Zim started laughing uncontrollably. What made this town so stupid? I miss Dimmsdale. And Chester, AJ, Trixy, normal life.

I can have anything… AAANNYYYYTTHHHIIIIIINNGGGG…. Hehehehehe…. I get moooore taaaaaccooooooooos…. No GIR! We have to complete the mission! But TTTTAAAAAACCOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSS! NO! WE MUST FIND THE WEAKNESSES OF HUMANS! "I WISH I HAD ANOTHER MONGOOSE" I yelled at my fairy. You already have fourteen mongooses. Hehe, mongooses are ffffuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn. "I WISH FOR A GIANT WEINIE MONGOOSE!" "You got it!" said the fairy completely covered in things of all sort. Slurpy, mud, glitter, paint, food, fur from multiple animals, and more. It's disgusting. It beutiful! I loveik the fuunn! Me master is no fun. I make him more fun. How I make him more fun? MASHPOTATOES! "I wish my master had mashpotatoes!" "Can we get mashed potatoes too?" I laughed as to answer yes. Cosmo poofed up mashed potatoes with his sparkly star stick. It soooo shinyyyyyy! I neeeed it! Oooooooooo, a mongoose-squid-chicken-whale baby! I need dat to. "I wished for a mongoose-squid-chicken-whale-squid baby covered in cheese!" "You're the best god child ever!" The weird hybrid appeared in front of me. This needs to last as long as possible! I need wishes! "I wish you have no reason to leave me" I say. Cosmo raises his shiny star stick again.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! THE DIB-STINK AND BEAVER TEETH HAVE WOBBLY CHAIRS! How will they ever fill their inferior human brains with the knowledge juices the teacher spews if they're too busy wobbling around on chairs destroyed by another genius plan of the almighty Zim! Suddenly, my skin was on fire! At least it felt that way. A glob of human food GIR forced me to eat once fell into my mouth, covered in anti-beaver boy jelly. Mashed potatoes? IT BURNS! Gravy must also be on it. THE PAIN! "ZIM! Your screams are annoying me! Go to the principal's office!" Ms. Bitters yells at me. I run out trying to get all these painful potatoes of the mighty skin of Zim. Once I got back to my beautiful base, most of the HORRIBLE potatoes were gone, but I was angry. "Computer!" I yell. "wwwhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttt" my computer complained. "Locate GIR." I yelled at it. My computer sighed, but started searching GIR. The only reasonable option that the potatoes give is that GIR still has the fairy and wished that his master had one of his many favorite foods. "GIR has been located." I looked at the screen that just appeared and memorized the location of my robot. "Ready the voot cruiser!" I yell. "Do I have to?" I stared at the ceiling at some of my computers wires…. "Fiiiiiiiine! The voot cruiser is ready." I walked triumphantly onto a piece of floor that can turn into an elevator. The almighty Zim will to take GIR's flying nuisance away before he wishes up any more pain filled food.

The green kid got mashed potatoes on his head. What?! How?! Is there a kid here with a fairy? But… But Da Rules! "It's time to learn about how you are all pathetic and your life is meaningless." Ms. Bitters said. Three hours later, school ended. "I think I'd prefer Mr. Crockers pop quizzes. At least those didn't make question my existence." I told my fairies. "Maybe some magic will make you forget how horribly pathetic you really are!" Cosmo said smiling. Wanda hit him with her wand, and Cosmo coughed as the fairly dust fell on him. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but good idea Cosmo. I wish we moved back to Dimsdale!" "You already wished for that sport, remember. Your parents are in love with this town, and it's not that bad Timmy." Wanda said. "Especially if you have magical fairies like us. Make a wish! Make a wish!" Cosmo said. "Umm… okay. I wish to be in an amusement park. With the biggest roller coaster ever!" Cosmo raised his arm much faster than Wanda and granted my wish.

"At least those didn't make question my existence." Timothy complained in his high pitched voice. When will I get to ruin one of his wishes? Oh, I have an idea."Maybe some magic will make you forget how horribly pathetic you really are!" I said. You shoulded have called him pathetic, no madder how true that is. Real-Wanda hit me with her wand, the fairly dust fell on me. BLOODY FAIRY DUST! I can't breathe! "I can't believe I'm saying this, but good idea Cosmo. I wish we moved back to Dimsdale!" "You already wished for that sport, remember. Your parents are in love with this town, and it's not that bad Timmy." The idiots said to each other. I finally stopped coughing, but they didn't even notice. "Especially if you have magical fairies like us. Make a wish! Make a wish!" I said, my second attempt at getting him to wish better be more successful than the first. "Umm… okay. I wish to be in an amusement park. With the biggest roller coaster ever!" I made sure to raise my wand faster than Wanda.

"GIR" the mighty voice of Zim yelled after I left my voot cruiser. My boots hit the taco floor and sunk. This is so disgusting! "GIR! I COMAND YOU TO GET BACK HERE!" I yell. I saw him in the distance, the floating thing was still there, as I suspected. Trudging through the mess of tacos it walked towards GIR and his many, many random wishes. He got everything on his "Annoy the Santa-beast List" and more. GIR and the fairy were at the table made of cheese, sitting on the chairs made of cheese. The fairy was completely covered in GIR stuff, like glitter and food. I felt sick looking at hyperly-shaking thing, and looked over to the disobedient hyperly-shaking robot. He looked at me and smiled, liquid dripped through his mouth as he waved. "GIR. We have to go to our base now. Say good bye to your…" I looked at the covered magic inferior life form "…Thing…" I said, feeling sick again. "NOOOO! HE MAKES ME ME TAACCOOOOOOS!" GIR screeched. "You can't take me away from my god kid!" The flying sugar coated Thing yelled holding up his sugar coated star stick with his hyperly-shaking, meat covered hand. He made squeaky fake yellow ducks fall on Zim's head. "He's not your God kid! I am! Obey Zim!" "You're not my God kid, I don't have a God kid! Cosmo can grant wishes as much as he wants! And Cosmo wants to make it for animal loving robot thing!" The fairy said. He dropped water on me, at least I bathed in paste today, but they're still annoying me greatly. "GIR, I am still your master, GIR. You will Obay me." "HHHHhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… I WISH HE WAS BACK ON HUMAN LAND AND NOT STEAL MY LOVEDEDED TACOS!" GIR yelled, "GIR!" I growled the hyperactive mess lifted its star-stick and in fog that said "Taco hater" I got sent back to my base! Furious, I yell at my Base "Computer! How do you get rid of the fairy pest?" "It belongs to Timmy Turner. He will get away from your Standard-issue Information Retrieval Unit." "Beaver boy? But he's with the Dib-stink!" "(sigh) just steal Timmy from his house tomorrow after school." "Yes, I'll just steal the Timmy-human from his house tomorrow. Cower at the awesomeness of Zim!" The voot cruser then appeared next to me, covered in ostrage feathers. I sometimes really hate that robot.

"WEEEEEE!" Timmy screams as the roller coaster speeds down at a 10 degree angle. I'm his helmet and Cosmo is his roller coaster cart. "Timmy I don't think this is safe!" I yell at him. "What do you mean? What could possibly go wro-"Timmy yelled, barley hearable through the high winds. As he says this, the coaster's tracks vanish in a dark blue flash. We all scream as we plummet. Cosmo pulls out his wand and only I was falling. With Timmy and Cosmo gone, I was so surprised by Cosmo's forgetance of me I didn't use magic. I hit the floor and transformed from a pink helmet into my real form, seeing stars. My wand fell out of my hand on the impact, and fell into a sewer.

"AAAAAAAHH… oh, we're back in my room. What happened back there?" I asked, then I noticed only Cosmo was there, "And where's Wanda?" "Oh no Timothy! They have Wanda!" Cosmo yelled. "Who has Wanda?" "The fairy snatches!" He replied. "Who are they?" "Sometimes, the fairy snatcher stop a wish of a fairly and steal the fairy who made it! This town must have one!" "OH NO! How do we get Wanda back!" Cosmo poofed up a book and took a page out. "You have to read this!" He said handing me the paper. "I am happy and don't need my fairies anymore." I read. Wait, WHAT! "Wait, WHAT!" I yell. Cosmo starts laughing. "You insolent boob! You actually fell for it! You're as dumb as Cosmo!" Cosmo said laughing. Winds blew all around me. "Turner!" Jorgen's voice boomed. "No! You can't take my fairies! It was a mistake!" I yell. Jorgen appears in front of me. "Don't listen to Turner, Jorgen! He said it! Listen." Cosmo said, pulled out a tape recorder. "I am happy and I don't need my fairies anymore." My voice said from the tape recorder. "Cosmo! What are you doing?" I yell. He… he smiles…. "You can't argue with yourself Turner. Say good bye to your fairies forever." "NOOOO!"


End file.
